To mend what is broken
by TJcat01
Summary: Rin attends high school, with only Inuyasha and Miroku knowing she's abused by her uncle,when Rin starts dating Sesshoumaru she struggles to Keep her secret of abuse, when things get out of control can the group save her from her uncle S/R M/S I/K
1. Chapter 1: broken

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Sesshoumaru is a little out of character sorry.**

**please read Information on characters before you read the story thanks:**

**Rin, age: 17, lives with uncle who abuses her after her parents death blaming her. she has been best friends with Inuyasha since childhood along with Miroku, she hangs out with Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. Rin has a crush on Sesshoumaru**

**Inuyasha, age: 17, lives with his brother Sesshoumaru, mum and dad, has been friends with Rin since childhood, he is the only one other than Miroku who knows her secret of being abused. he ****hangs out with Sango, Kagome, Rin and Miroku but not as often. He has a crush on Kagome, he is a half demon**

**Sesshoumaru, age:18, lives with his younger brother Inuyasha, is best friends/hangs out with Miroku, he is also very popular in the school because he is a demon **

**Miroku, age: 18 is best friends with Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru, he is the other person who knows Rin's secret of abuse and has known her since childhood, he's been dating Sango for four years.**

**Sango, age 17 is best friends with Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha, had been dating Miroku for four years **

**Kagome, age 17 is best friends with Rin, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku, she has a crush on Inuyasha**

**TO MEND WHAT IS BROKEN! pairings: Sesshoumaru/Rin Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/ Sango**

**CHAPTER 1: **

RING, RING, RING, the bell to signal lesson one had finished Rin jumped off her desk, she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha turned to face his life long friend and gave her a stern look as she winced and limped out of the classroom. Rin was trying to catch up with Sango and Kagome before Inuyasha could ask her any questions. She charged out limping, everyone in the corridor was laughing at her as Inuyasha was trying to catch up. He rugby tackled her to the ground .She let out a huge yelp "owww, that hurts, please my leg its..." her voice trailed off, knowing she had almost told the entire school that she had been beaten,

"I'm sorry but if you hadn't run away...now then where were we missy Rin" Inuyasha gave her an apologetic look. All of a sudden Inuyasha was being pulled off Rin by a slightly angered Miroku and a little help from Sesshoumaru

"what the hell do you think you are doing Little brother, your twice the size of her and she's your best friend..Jesus Christ" Sesshoumaru scolded

"Miroku can I have a word" Inuyasha gave him that look to say something is wrong

Sesshoumaru just looked confused and turned his attentions to Rin who obviously needed a hand getting off the floor.

"here" Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl offering his hand

"thanks" she said blushing and taking his hand He helped her off the floor

"so you're Rin huh?" Sesshoumaru said in a mono tone

"yeah, I take it your Sesshoumaru, the whole little brother scene gave it away" Rin giggled

Sesshoumaru was baffled why was she giggling

"I've heard a lot about you, My family always seem to squeeze the subject of you, into their conversations" Sesshoumaru gave Rin a smirk

"oh really I shall have words with Inuyasha" Rin grimaced

At that second Sango and Kagome came racing down the corridor

"oh my god, Rin are you okay" Sango screamed they had all bundled her in a small group Rin looked around to see where Sesshoumaru was but he had gone.

"yeah I'm fine"

Kagome sighed with relief

"quite an audience you got there" Sango giggled

"and don't think we didn't see who helped you up" Kagome sniggered

"oh guys..come on" Rin laughed as they all started walking to next lesson

"you're long time hotty" Sango said lovingly linking arms with Rin and Kagome

"YOU THREE, DETENTION, YOU ARE LATE" A low roar came from behind from the head teacher

"oh no!" Rin panicked gritting her teeth at the thought of the beatings she would get. Not realising they had two onlookers- Miroku and Sesshoumaru

"what's she panicking about...it's only detention" Sesshoumaru grinned cocking an eyebrow

He looked round to find Miroku had gone over to help Rin, not quite understanding what the fuss was abvout, he decided to just wait for Miroku to finish his heroic act

"BUT I CAN'T DO DETENTION" Rin growled

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY" The teacher growled

"why don't we all come to a compromise" Miroku interrupted catching Rin's pleading look she shot at him

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU ARE THE STUDENT AND I AM THE TEACHER, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY" the teacher leaned over her his face was purple with rage and he was spitting in her face Sesshoumaru was amused in the background leaning against the locker arms folded until his eyes widened in disbelief as Rin had curled her hands into fists and was about to take a swing at the teacher as Miroku had grabbed her and dragged her off in his direction.

"meet you after school babe?" Miroku glanced at a shocked Sango

"yeah...sure" Sango said blowing him a kiss

While Kagome had grabbed Sango's arm and walked her into the classroom

Rin's face was red and her teeth were gritted

"Rin calm yourself" Miroku said sternly as he watched Rin glare at the teacher

"TIME OUT" the teacher bellowed and slammed the door

"Miroku, I need you and Inuyasha" Rin shakily whispered

Only Miroku would have heard but Sesshoumaru being a demon heard every word, he was still amused

_This girl is quite something, trying to attack a teacher_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself quietly with a smirk

"Sesshoumaru can you do me a favour and go get Inuyasha please" Miroku asked politely

"lazy ass, why don't you do it" Sesshoumaru realised when he caught sight of Rin why he asked, she was clutching Mirokus jumper and breathing heavily

"fine but I will meet you in physics" Sesshoumaru stated with an annoyed tone as he walked out

"Rin" Miroku queried softly

"yes"

"Did he hit you again"

"no, he burned my leg with a poker, wanting to mark me as his property, apparently, I can't belong to anyone else, because he would have nobody to take his anger out on if I did" Rin replied feeling the tears welling up she started sobbing violently until she started hyperventilating her vision went blury as Inuyasha burst into the room and She passed out

Inuyasha lifted her off Miroku and walked slowly to the entrance of the school.Walking past Sango and Kagome's class they saw her out the class window and gasped, limp in Inuyasha's arms But Miroku put his thumb up to signal she would be okay and they relaxed somewhat

"I hope she'll be okay, I wish someone would tell us what is going on" Kagome looked at Sango worriedly

Sango nodded before they were silenced by the teacher.

On the way to the entrance they also walked past Sesshoumaru's class, who had turned to look out the window because this annoying girl fan had starting flirting with him, He stared blankly at Inuyasha holding the girl in his arms_ how amusing! I must get to know this girl... getting so wound up she passes out... it shouldn't be hard since she is at my house alot with Inuyasha anyway, shame I nearly always stay away when his friends are over _His attention was then turned back to the girl who had put her hand on his arm. He shook her off before shuddering trying desperately not to kill her.

"we will take my car" Miroku quickly said getting into his car "Sesshoumaru will kill you if he is left to walk home again" Miroku laughed

"hey he does it to me...but I suppose we have enough to worry about" Inuyasha trailed off remembering Rin limping out of first lesson and coming into school late

"hey Miroku! Did Rin tell you what happened"

"yes, that piece of scum burned her leg to mark her, just to prove she's his" Miroku clenched the steering wheel as he spoke

"oh right thanks, we will take her to my house and sort her out...Sesshoumaru should be the only one coming home and that won't be till lunch, my mum is out"

"to yours it is then Inuyasha"

They pulled into the drive and heaved a still unconscious Rin off the back seat. Inuyasha took her upstairs and placed her gently on his bed. coming back downstairs to a hot tea being shoved in his face by Miroku

"figured you would need one"

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ - Miroku's phone went off

"Sango" Miroku cried

"sorry to disappoint you but it's Kagome"

"oh, hey What's up?" Miroku asked curiously

"well, we have Rin's phone here" Kagome said with just as much curiously

"I'll pass you over to Inuyasha" Miroku replied

Inuyasha looked confused taking the phone

"hey Kagome, what's up" Inuyasha greeted

"hey, well we have Rin's phone here and don't know what to do with it" Kagome softly told

"oh, can you find my brother and give it to him to bring home, she's at mine"

"okies can we come see her after school? Oh and by the way her uncle rang a few times" Kagome Informed lightly

Inuyasha chocked on tea and went pale "ye-" cough "sure" cough HANG UP

"her uncle phoned and she didn't answer" Inuyasha looked sheepishly at Miroku

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school Kagome and Sango had been going around the school looking high and low for Sesshoumaru, until they saw him walking out third lesson looking really annoyed with a girl in toe chattering away

"oh, I don't want to do this can you ask?"Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly "you know him better than I do"

"barely, but fine...chicken" Sango sighed making chicken impressions as they both approached Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru" Sango called he turned to look at her with an annoyed look on his face

"yes" he cocked an eyebrow at her wondering why she was walking like a chicken

"Inuyasha told us to ask you to bring Rin's phone home with you please" Sango eyed him wondering what his reaction would be then smiled at his response

"I will do, but what good will it do at my house with Inuyasha"

"Rin's there now" Kagome butted in gaining an evil look from Sango and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru took the phone and staring off into space as his head clouded with thoughts _what the hell are they doing out of school, I presumed he was taking her to the school nurse_ Sesshoumaru's thoughts trailed off when he saw Kagome and Sango staring at him as if he had lost his mind

"day dreaming?" Sango asked amused by the demon in front of her

"hardly" Sesshoumaru sarcastically replied "my lessons are over for the day so I'm going now"

"oh mine too, would you mind giving me a lift to yours I really need to speak to Miroku" Sango looked at him with puppy dog eyes with her hands clasped together and then shot an apologetic look at a frustrated Kagome

"yes... sure" He hesitated "what about you?" Sesshoumaru offered turning his gaze onto Kagome

"I have lessons" Kagome snorted turning and walked off "laters" she called back

Sesshoumaru and Sango got in the car and started the 15 minute drive home, he couldn't resist but ask what was going on

"so what's up with Rin" Sesshoumaru glanced at Sango

"nice try, but my lips are sealed" Sango replied smugly

Sesshoumaru was irritated he always wanted to know what was going on. They entered the house covering their ears to the heavy sound of music that rushed at them creeping into the living room and standing amused at the entrance of the living room waiting to be noticed by two boys and a girl dancing round the room singing to Avril Lavignes song Slipped away Rin was singing at the top of her voice while the others just danced

_Wow slight change of mood angry to happy she is quite the weird one _Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut short by Rin's screaming "how long have you been there"Rin struggled through giggles glancing at the pale looks on Miroku's and Inuyasha's face. "Long enough" Sango smirked, going into the arms of her love "do you remember what day it is today" Sango looked up at Miroku before he could answer Rin bellowed "so Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru do you want a drink in the kitchen, I'm professional at making tea?"

Catching her drift to give Sango and Miroku some time alone Inuyasha followed her out the room, Sesshoumaru leaned against the couch "carry on, don't mind me!" Sesshoumaru grinned Miroku looked puzzled at him until Rin jumped at Sesshoumaru grabbing his arm and dragging him out the room

"such rudeness you possess" Rin tutted at him playfully

He was stunned at the girls strength and then realised she spoke

"hey now...miss Rin! when did you get the right to instruct me in my own home"Sesshoumaru replied poking her _this girl continues to amuse me, girls are ususally drooling not bossing me around_

Rin ignored him shoving the tea in his face beaming

"hey how did you know how I like my tea" Sesshoumaru stared at the cup then smiled at her

"well duh, your brothers in the other room" she laughed then he laughed with her

* * *

(meanwhile)

_"do you remember what day it is today" Sango looked up at Miroku_

"of course I did, our four year anniversary" Miroku let her out of his embrace, but still held her hand, as he fumbled about in his pocket, he looked at her lovingly "I love you" he said sweetly Sango kissed him passionately for a few minutes before letting go and whispering "ditto" in his ear, he then got out a small box form his pocket

And handed it to her. "oh but I never got you anything" Sango sounded saddened "its okay my sweet just open it" With that she felt a bit better, she dropped the box and gasped when she opened it, taking out a ring, beautiful silver with fancy engraving on it saying 'I love you my sweet'

She put the ring on and tears welled up, "thank you" Sango sobbed.

Miroku chuckled slightly at how happy he had made her and stood there kissing until a loud thumping on the front door came making everyone jump Sango and Miroku went out in the hallway meeting Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin there,

Inuyasha went to the door and opened it "hey KAGOME!" Inuyasha beamed

"hey Inuyasha, can I have a word with Rin please" Kagome's voice was sour and it didn't go un-noticed

"yeah sure do you want to come in?" Inuyasha asked softly

"no she can come out" Kagome's voice was even more sour this time and everyone's eyes widened

Without another word Rin joined her outside closing the door behind her in such a way that it gave everyone the chills. Sango gulped "If Kagome has found out what I think she has and gets into a fury she could get seriously hurt...we should keep watch on them" Sango said briefly starting to walk into the living room to watch the two who were just standing glaring at each other

Sesshoumaru was at the window before anyone _else __I wanna see this seeing as how scared they seem to be of Rin when she's angry_

Everyone looked on at the glaring two until finally something happened

"you did you slut...you told me you didn't" Kagome hissed

"well, you're one to push the blame on, you slept with Kohaku too" Rin spat

The onlookers gasped as they saw Rin's hands slowly curling into fists "this could get interesting" Sesshoumaru sniggered

"you lied to me" Kagome walked up to Rin so she was right in her face, then without warning brought her hand to Rin's face and slapped it hard causing stinging sensations

Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and squeezed it tight as possible and remembered all the times she had been hit and beaten by her uncle which made her shake with rage

Miroku and Inuyasha shot each other a few worried glances

Before hearing Sango scream they turned their attentions back to Rin who had pushed Kagome to the floor and was now sitting on her, punching her over and over again

Miroku and Inuyasha scurried outside, while Sango cried and Sesshoumaru stood in bewilderment looking at the girl on top of Kagome as she was being pulled off her by Inuyasha and Miroku it took some force to tear her off Kagome who was quite petrified Once Inuyasha and Miroku had a good grip on Rin's arms, Inuyasha calmly asked "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and looked at Rin who had dark, pained eyes and was looking at the floor.

"Rin, how about you?" Miroku asked softly

But all she did is stand there face down. At that moment Sesshoumaru appeared leaning in the doorway and Sango came out to sit on the step.

"let me explain to you, what Rin would have said" Inuyasha spoke calmly feeling Rin tense in his arms

Sesshoumaru was observing Rin who was getting an apologetic look from Miroku _something is being hidden...no way would Inuyasha be this gentle to Rin after she literally beat the crap out of the girl he's had a crush on for years, Rin has a secret and I want to know what it is _

"well Kagome, Rin was trying to lure you away from Kohaku so you didn't sleep with him twice because of what Sango had informed about her brother, but he drugged her and they slept together, after that she didn't want to tell you what happened because she was scared you would get hurt...so when the subject came up she panicked and couldn't tell you the truth so she lied and said he went off with another girl" Inuyasha finished sighing

Kagome started sobbing " thanks nuyasha" she walked over to him and gave him a hug, feeling the connection between them,he blushed. Turning to Rin her obviously broken friend. Inuyasha and Miroku let her arms go and Rin stood in the same position not moving or even breathing

"errr guys in case you haven't noticed she's not breathing out" Sesshoumaru stated

With that Rin let out a breath and started sobbing Kagome hugged her and started sobbing

At first Rin's body refused to hug her back but she forced her hands shakily round her friend and they stood there apologising and weeping until Sango got jealous of their hugging session and joined in herself

"hey why don't you guys all stay over tonight" Inuyasha suggested cheerfully

Rin looked down sadly "I can't but I can stay till about 11"

Inuyasha's face dropped at this as he realised what he had said "oh Rin, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't think"

"I have an idea why don't we call your uncle and tell him your on a study night" Miroku suggested looking at Rin proudly

"where are your parents" Sesshoumaru thought out aloud, he wasn't going to ask but he kind of blurted out

"uhh" Rin started but her eyes turned dark and Sango squeezed her arm for comfort

"sorry, it's okay you don't have to say if you don't want to" Sesshoumaru said

"o it's okay" Rin whispered

"they passed away last year" Inuyasha said firmly but quietly so Rin couldn't hear punching his brother in the arm

"sorry" Sesshoumaru said walking up to her and putting his arm around her, she blushed a deep crimson at this, _why the hell am I blushing...guys have touched my in alot worse ways than this_ Rin shook the thoughts out of her head and changed the subject

"sooo Sango, did you like the present Miroku got you?" Rin teasingly poked

"oh it's so beautiful" Sango beamed pushing the ring in front of Rin's nose, Rin squealed in delight

"you're a lucky bitch aren't you" Rin giggled

"aren't I just" Sango replied laughing also

"hey Rin, can I borrow your phone to call your uncle please" Kagome called

"yeah, just don't give it away, you have no idea the amount of trouble I will get in if he finds out" Rin knew she was taking a huge risk but she didn't care she wanted to hang out with her friends and...Sesshoumaru! _Wait a sec why do I want so desperately to hang out with Sesshoumaru_

"good evening sir, this is Mrs Marshall speaking" Kagome said in her most posh voice

Sango and Rin turned away from Kagome to try and calm themselves from laughing, they were even going blue in the face

Sesshoumaru didn't laugh he was able to control himself and just listen amusingly

"Rin will be staying in a dorm tonight at the schooling house to complete some work" Kagome informed uneasily and then hung up just in time her voice was breaking every second

Turning to Inuyasha she burst into fits of giggles and went inside linking arms with him to steady herself Sesshoumaru and Rin were watching, "hey you stalker" Rin hissed at Sesshoumaru smiling

"you can't talk" He said smiling

Kagome gasped when she realised Inuyasha was blushing a very deep red and she started blushing herself, for linking arms with him

Sesshoumaru and Rin just laughed at them which ruined the moment between them.

Miroku and Sango on the other hand had just started cooing and awwwing the two of them which made Inuyasha blush deeper, he shot a pleading look at Rin to help him

Rin rolled her eyes and whistled to get peoples attention, causing everyone to cover their ears apart from Sesshoumaru who found it interesting to say the least "so who's up for a game" Rin bellowed

"Rin my ears are ringing" Miroku whinged

"come on get over it you big girls blouse" Rin teased

"I know lets play truth and dare" Kagome loved that game and everyone knew it

"how did I know you would say that" Sango giggled

"I say we play" Inuyasha cheered

Sango and Miroku nodded and Rin didn't need to be asked she was already sitting on the floor with Kagome

"Sesshoumaru will you be playing" Rin asked not giving away her eagerness for him to play

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you.." he rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Rin

"so shall we use a bottle or count to 21" Kagome asked happily

"A bottle" Inuyasha stated quite firmly "then no-one can pick on anyone intentionally"

"oh I don't know about that" Sesshoumaru laughed turning his head to Rin

"HEY" she poked him in the arm only to have her hair ruffled back

"Don't those to make a really cute couple" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear

"Don't think I didn't hear that" Sesshoumaru winked at Sango who blushed and hid her head in Miroku's chest.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed

"come on Inuyasha" Kagome enthusiastically grabbed his sleeve and led him over and sat in a nearly full circle Sango and Miroku followed making a full circle

Kagome decided she would be in charge of bottle spinning, she spun the bottle as hard as she could and it landed on Sango "so Truth or Dare Sango" Miroku asked huskily making everyone laugh

"erm TRUTH" Sango said smirking thinking it couldn't be that bad

They all huddled for a second muttering so she couldn't hear, a few moments of snickering and whispering went on before they all joined Sango again

"well..."Kagome started but got embarrassed and couldn't finish "can one of you say it" Kagome put her head down

"whoa don't look at me" Inuyasha put his hands up as if surrendering

"oh for gods sakes what's so hard about a stupid question" Rin confidently accused "I'll ask"

Sesshoumaru admired Rin's confidence, he was really starting to like her _does this girl have no fear she is a really great person...oh no don't tell me I'm starting to like her_

"have you and Miroku had sex yet" Rin asked forwardly figuring there was no way else to ask a question like that without making a fool out of yourself

Sango cocked her eyebrow at Miroku

"hey my sweet, I was out voted" Miroku pleaded

Sango just stuck her nose up at him before answering "yes" and blushing

Kagome spun the bottle again and it landed on Inuyasha

He chose truth as well and they all huddled around making him feel uncomfortable because of what they had asked Sango

"are you finished" he asked nervously

"yes little brother" Sesshoumaru said shuffling back into his place

This time Kagome had the guts to ask the question "if there is a girl you like, who is it?" Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes

"well, that would be you!" Inuyasha said speaking really fast, Kagome blushed and sat back in her place not saying anything,

"awww bless" Rin cooed looking over at Inuyasha sitting awkwardly next to kagome

"watch it Rin, or I will be mean on your go" Inuyasha winked at her

"leave her be" growled Sesshoumaru shocked everyone by saying this And everyone laughed, Rin squeezed his arm in appreciation and he smiled at her

Next it landed on Sesshoumaru who looked up proudly and said "dare"

"ok then, seeing as you are so proud of it we dare you to wrestle Rin to the floor" Sango almost screamed

"ok" He got up into a fighting stance and gazed at Rin who was already up and ready,

He went to grab her but Rin twisted his arm and flipped him over her shoulder

Sango laughed and Miroku kissed her not wanting to see what would happen next he knew Sesshoumaru too well. Inuyasha was off the floor and ready to protect Rin and Kagome was giggling

Sesshoumaru was laying there speechless until a smile came across his face

"do you need a hand" Rin laughed softly

"if you don't mind" and with that she held her hand out to him, he grabbed it pulling her on top of him

They both laughed hard, but Sesshoumaru stopped when he realised how close they were..._she's close enough to kiss_ but he shook the thought out of his head, Rin was removing herself from him and sitting in the circle

Kagome spun and it landed in between her and Rin that put them in a position to do a double dare and nothing else

"ok then you two" Miroku looked at them and they both gulped knowing it was something perverted

"show your breasts out the window for five minutes or to this room, your choice" Miroku closed his eyes not wanting to look at their expressions anymore

"PERVERT" Sango yelled slapping him across the face

"sorry my sweet" Miroku winced

"well it will be out the window then" Kagome and Rin said in unison

They grabbed each others hand nervously

"if you two get arrested I will punch him for you" Inuyasha hissed

They both took slow movements to the window and then "one...two...three and SHOW" Rin cried

Pulling up her top and bra along with Kagome they stopped after two minutes

Everyone then bundled Miroku and the game stopped and a pillow fight emerged

Rin was fiercely knocking people to the floor, Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and she came down to the floor being smothered by pillows from Inuyasha, kagome saved Rin by smacking Inuyasha over the head

"oh so you want to play it that way do ya" Inuyasha flirted with Kagome and turned to hit her with the pillow and she ran out the house squealing, outside it was raining but the pair still continued to smack each other finally falling to the floor, slipping on the mud Kagome bought Inuyasha down with her she looked up at him and caught his golden eyes sparkling slowly she leaned in closer to his lips, when their lips connected Kagome felt tingles go through her whole body and made the kiss deepen

_I have never experienced such a passionate kiss before_ Kagome drew back

"we had better go inside before we catch a cold" Kagome whispered,

All Inuyasha could do was nod he was in a trance from the kiss

When they got inside they were soaked, but their attention was turned to the laughter which came from the other room Kagome and Inuyasha crept up to the door hand in hand and peered around into the room careful not to be seen

They smiled at what they saw. "hey Sesshoumaru, look over there" Rin chimed with sparkles in her eyes

"don't you think I'm falling for that one" Sesshoumaru turned his back to her Now she had him!

"ha to late" Rin chanted jumping on his back

He laughed and spun her round and sat on the couch sitting on her

"ahh, get off you fat lump" Rin laughed trying to ignore the pain in her leg from the burn

"fine then" he got up and fake sulked

"don't be like that" Rin winked at him but before she knew it she had been thrown on the couch and batted by a pillow

"ha I win" Sesshoumaru looked at her

"ohhh, no fair" Rin gasped pouting

At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room laughing at them holding hands

"you always were a sore loser Rin" Inuyasha teased

Rin ignored this for the sight of them holding hands "oooo, what's this" she chanted pointing at there hands

"yeah little brother what is this?" Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow

"well tomorrow, we are going on our first date we are going to ask Miroku and Sango if they want to come to"

"o that's so cool, have fun you deserve it" Rin cooed at the pair before jumping at them giving them a hug.

"hey Rin "Sesshoumaru's voice sounded uneasy

"yes" she turned around to face him smiling meaningfully praying that he was about to ask her on a date

"do you want to go out sometime...on a date" he relaxed when he saw the smile on Rin's face

"yes, I would love to" Rin's eyes shined even more

"hey we could make it a triple date" Inuyasha suggested

"alright then" Sesshoumaru agreed

They all went upstairs to the biggest bedroom and flopped out on the floor with lots of blankets,

"hey this is like in the movies" Rin chanted looking around the room she looked at the sleeping order Miroku was on the end with both arms wrapped around Sango as he slept on her, she was playing with his hair,

Next to her was Kagome who was lying next to Inuyasha holding his hand and he was laying facing her,

Then it was Rin who's head was currently on Sesshoumaru's chest listening to him breathing as he slept.

His arm was wrapped tightly round her, all the guys were asleep and all the girls awake

"isn't this just like heaven" Sango sighed dreamily

"uhmmm" Rin agreed straight away

Kagome was almost crying

"oh honey are you okay" Rin looked at her concerned

"aww Kagome" Sango cooed

"I'm okay, just happy!" Kagome answered and a few minutes later she fell asleep

They woke in the morning Rin sleepily looked at her watch

"I'm late" Screeched Rin which Sesshoumaru even heard from the shower, he smelt tears

"INUYASHA" Kagome screeched as Rin started to have a panic attack

Immediately Sango got up from her place and got a hold of Rin, Her breathing had become quicker and she was crying violently, shaking

Sesshoumaru could hear from the bathroom Sango call Kagome for help and he decided to speed up getting ready

"RIN" Kagome screeched as she passed out "oh no, Rin wake up"

At that point Inuyasha came running up the stairs picking the limp girl up and getting down stairs as fast as he could, Kagome and Sango followed worriedly

"please, tell us what is going on" Sango pleaded looking at Rin in Inuyasha's arms

"sorry we can't" Miroku whispered

"we are going to take her home now, tell Sesshoumaru where we have gone and to be at Rin's at 7 to pick her up please" Miroku asked Sango

"yes sure" Sango agreed kissing her love briefly as he followed quickly

Sesshoumaru had just come out the bathroom when he heard the door click, he ran to the window to see what was going on...to his surprise and worry he saw Rin passed out with tear stained cheeks shaking in Inuyasha's arms, he banged on the window but they didn't hear him "dammit" he chocked Rushing off to the front door, just as he reached the door and opened it the car sped off.

Then a worried voice from behind him shocked him out of anger

"don't worry, sometimes this happens but she'll be fine" Kagome smiled reassuringly at him

"Miroku said to be ready at 7 to pick up Rin with him" Sango said

"ok, where is he now?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously

"taking Rin home with Inuyasha" Kagome quickly blurted

_Something isn't right but I don't know what...why didn't Inuyasha take her home alone, it's not like it takes two to carry her _

Inuyasha and Miroku sped down the road fast turning on Rin's favourite song Avril Lavigne - slipped away

"I really don't want to leave her with that bastard" Miroku snarled

"I wish there was something we could do" Inuyasha turned a corner sharply and roared up her drive way waking her up

"I'm really sorry" Rin grumbled

"it's okay you haven't done anything wrong don't apologize "Miroku said

She got up took a deep breath and walked inside

"be ready by seven" they called back to her

She stopped in her tracks without turning to face them and nodded, she couldn't bare to look at them knowing the horror that was awaiting her as she walked in the door and closed it sending shivers up Inuyasha and Miroku's spine as they watched.

When they returned, to Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru came running up to them

Sesshoumaru was angry until he saw the look on their face, they looked pale and Sheepish

"what the bloody hell is going on.. Will someone just tell us, we are all going crazy here" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and icy

"she just had a panic attack" Miroku reassured. "just make sure you make it to hers for 7"

Later that evening they all went on their date everyone enjoyed it so much they made it sort of a trait to go out on triple dates and then split up into couples later on, meeting back at Inuyasha's house for drinks and games and stuff later on.

It was now six months later, Rin was still managing to hide her secret from Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru, each of the couples were very much in love but trouble is soon to strike.

**TBC, I will carry on writing if people like this :) **


	2. Chapter 2:dates

Smiling Rin awoke from her slumber, today she was going out with Sesshoumaru, her love,she had suffered another beating luckily for her just a few kicks in the stomach and bites at the top of her legs and arms, they were painful but she had to ignore them, not wanting to let them spoil her night with Sesshoumaru

Her uncle had actually let her go out without an argument for once which was a shock to Rin but in a way she knew she would suffer later on when she got back, for the last few months instead of beating her before she went out on a date he would simply drag her back indoors and give her the punishment he thought she deserved went she returned home, pretending to be the doting uncle as he came outside to greet her, infront of her friends, this made Inuyasha's and Miroku's blood boil, which never went un-noticed by the rest of the gang and they were starting to get suspicious.

Rin was fussing over what to wear that would be suitable and hide her bruises still only Inuyasha and Miroku knew about her uncles brutality and that's how it would stay, she finally decided to wear a black strappy, dress with purple polka dots on them, the dress came to just above her knees and black leggings with black and white converse, pretty but not over doing it she thought to herself as she heard a car horn beep she rushed out the door saying goodbye to her uncle who was following her with his eyes scowling

"hey people" Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru sat in the back with Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku in front,

"if you sit on Sesshoumaru's lap then we can fit Sango in" Miroku informed looking around at Rin

Rin waited for Sesshoumaru too respond when he put his arms out to her, she beamed and climbed in the car and sat side ways on Sesshoumaru, he wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his chest as if he hadn't seen her in ages, Kagome cooed when Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him shyly on the cheek.

They stared at each other in the eye as if ready to kiss but Sesshoumaru just rested his head on hers realising driving to Sango's in a car with his best friend, younger brother and his cooing girlfriend staring at them wouldn't be that romantic scene to kiss in

They picked up Sango and headed towards the cinema where they would watch a film and then go for pizza afterwards

When they got inside the cinema Sango and Miroku couldn't stop making out and Kagome started to blush as Inuyasha gave her that look as if to say 'we'll be doing alot of that when watching the film'

Sesshoumaru and Rin were holding hands taking the piss out of a guy staring at her

They decided to watch a romantic comedy seeing as it was a date, they all entered the place with the huge screen and darkness created a romantic atmosphere. They all decided to sit at the back

Sango sat on Miroku's lap as usual when they went to see a film, Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome

And Sesshoumaru was holding Rin's hand in his lap, and a hand on her leg.

"I love you" Miroku whispered to Sango and playing with her hair as a romantic part in the film came

Kagome on the other hand was blushing furiously she still wasn't to the fact that Inuyasha could be affectionate, he had pulled his other arm around her and hugged her, kissing her forehead when this cute little scene came. Rin was almost sobbing at this which amused Sesshoumaru to the point he was almost laughing, he squeezed her hand tighter and smiled at her "Rin" he whispered huskily in her ear so close Rin could feel his breath on her neck, she thought she would tease him "yes" she whispered back without turning to face him. He caught on that she was teasing him and smirked kissing her on the neck which she found sent shivers down her spine_ this will get her to look at me _Sesshoumaru was right Rin turned to look at him, he rested his hand on her cheek caressing it, pulling her face closer to his until their lips met, his lips parted and she slid her tongue into his mouth, he pulled her onto his lap to deepen the kiss, when they broke apart the film was ending, Rin got up to follow the others out when Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her wrist "what's the matter" Rin looked concerned

"after our date tonight I will be going to the airport to go on a trip for a week" he spoke softly _I hate lying to her but I have to find out what she's hiding/_

Rin dropped her head and stared at the floor _I wish he didn't have to go what if something bad happens to him or what if he doesn't return, I can't loose someone else I love._

"and before I went I wanted you to know that I deeply care for you" Sesshoumaru lifted her chin to look at him

"I care about you more than you'll ever know" she replied saddened turning and walking back to the others, Sesshoumaru caught her up and grabbed her hand...They were holding hands walking behind Inuyasha and Kagome

"erm Inuyasha" Kagome shyly called him

"yes" He turned to the girl he was dating and looked down on her with loving eyes

"I think I'm falling in love with you" kagome looked away from him embarrassed in case he didn't feel the same, until she felt a hand cup her chin and bring her head around to meet Inuyasha's eyes

"I feel the same about you" he said leaning in and kissing her and then burying his head in her shoulder

"awww look at those two" Sango cooed feeding Miroku a heart sweet

"Sesshoumaru, I will miss you when you go away" Rin sweetly and sadly stated looking up into his eyes

He looked down seeing her sadness this touched him "I will miss you too" he replied pulling her into an intimate embrace as if to comfort her.

They all laughed and Joked at the pizza hut having a good time until Rin's phone went off

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, peering at her phone seeing it was flashing UNCLE Rin started to dread what he was going to say or do. She quickly got up leaving the table and answering her phone "Hello...yes Uncle...what. Now?...sorry...yes...ok...be right there!" she shut her phone up putting it away while fighting back tears, she had to leave, what was she going to tell Sesshoumaru, this was their last few hours before he went away and she had no idea how long he was going to be away for, somehow she knew he would be angry at her, she decided to stand outside for a while so she didn't burst into tears when she went back inside. There was a light breeze outside and Rin was enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face.

Rin felt a strong arm emerge around her shoulders " hey Rinny, you okay?" Inuyasha asked

"yes I will be fine but I have to leave" Rin chocked out trying to fight off the tears

"okay, I'll take you...but I warn you Sesshoumaru will be pissed" Inuyasha shot her a serious glance

"I don't blame him" Rin whispered

"hey Rin maybe it's time you told him" Inuyasha said quietly as humanly possible

"No way, he can never know...promise me Inuyasha" Rin started to panic

"ok then Hun" Inuyasha patted her on the back letting her know he would keep the secret and that he was there for her.

Rin and Inuyasha walked back inside

"Sesshoumaru can I have a word" Rin pulled Sesshoumaru aside

"What is it" he asked her somehow knowing what was coming

" well...I'm sorry but I have to go now" Rin bit down on her lip to stop the tears escaping at the thought of a beating from her uncle when she got back and the look on Sesshoumaru's was a really hurt look, he grabbed her arm and walked her out the pizza place, and stood in front of her, looking down on her

"Please tell me you are joking" Sesshoumaru almost spat at her

"well I'm not" Rins voice was icy and pained

"you better tell me what you are hiding now Rin, bloody hell six months of secrets..every time your phone rings you disappear, it's driving me insane" Sesshoumaru's voice was stern and unpleasant

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M HIDING ANYTHING FROM YOU" Rin bellowed nastily

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN THE OCCASIONAL PANIC ATTACK, MIROKU AND INUYASHA ACTING STRANGE" he spat, Rin looked up at him with a hurt look,

"just get out my face your annoying enough as it is" Sesshoumaru hadn't meant for that to come out, he didn't mean it, at that point she let the tears come streaming down her face, looking at him in a pained way and running off to Inuyasha's car Sesshoumaru sighed calling after her but she had already disappeared, he kicked the wall in frustration before storming back inside and sitting at the table

"now one of you is going to tell me what is wrong with Rin until you do I am not leaving" Sesshoumaru growled

"but we don't know what it is" Kagome turned panicking slightly, Sesshoumaru growled louder showing his frustration

"she's telling the truth we don't" Sango sighed

"who does" Sesshoumaru's voice irritated

"I do, but I won't tell you" Miroku spoke up truthfully

"why" Sesshoumaru snapped making both girls jump

"because in case you haven't noticed it isn't for me to tell you and another reason is I am respecting Rin's wishes to tell you in her own time as should you, she is you're girlfriend and clearly you are being selfish, getting angry because you don't know when it's obviously a sore subject for her and yet you are the only one who is trying to force it out of her" Miroku lectured

Sesshoumaru sat back in bewilderment realising how selfish he was being _I will still go through __with my plan but apologize to Rin later_

"I have just realised this Miroku" Sesshoumaru said walking out of the restaurant as Inuyasha came in

"what's up with him" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshoumaru

"oh nothing major" Kagome smiled looking at Sango

"ok that's alright then, so Kagome how you fancy trotting off to my place now" Inuyasha invited warmly

"love to" She beamed back

"Sango, Miroku just join us when you are ready"

"later" Sango replied nodding

"fancy a walk in our place" Miroku spoke watching Inuyasha and Kagome walk out the pizza place

"ok" Sango was clearly excited

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled up on the couch not realising that Sesshoumaru hadn't gone on a trip at all but instead got comfy on the roof of their own house, trying eagerly to find out once and for all what was wrong with Rin. He was only doing it because he cared and would go to any length for her

Rin was back at her uncles in her bed listening to the foot steps approaching her bedroom door her heart pace quickened. The foot steps stopped and an evil cackle was heard in the background before her door creaked open revealing her uncle with a bottle of brandy in his hand.

All of sudden she was being thrown out of her bed and pinned up against the wall

"get out" The evil voice of her Uncle Naraku spat in her face

"b-but w-w-w-hy?" Rin wheezed the throw had winded her she caught the look in Uncle Naraku's eyes and knew she was in for it. Punching her to the floor he leaned over her

"you really are useless, can't even remember the anniversary of your parents deaths in a few days" Rin's eyes widened and she blacked out, waking up an hour later on the porch looking around confused

"huh" shivering from the cold and a throbbing pain in her cheeks came, that's when it came to her, she'd had another beating from her uncle and he was really pissed

she heaved herself up from the ground and started trudging off to Inuyasha's house

Sesshoumaru was drifting off on the roof _well I know she won't be back tonight so I might aswel sleep_

Then his ears pricked up and his eyebrows frowned, "tears, Rin's tears, she's close" Sesshoumaru said to himself. Then he looked on in disbelief nearly losing his balance as he saw the faint figure of his girlfriend come into view, she was staggering and obviously crying. All he wanted to do was jump down from the roof and comfort all her troubles away but he knew he had to keep his cool and stay on the roof because he was now closer to finding out her secret than any other time. He couldn't see the bruise on her cheek because one it was dark and two she was clutching it, but he knew something was there

She rung the door bell, Inuyasha opened the door laughing but his face dropped when he saw Rin's swollen left side of her face and tear stained face "Rin come in...it's okay" Inuyasha hugged his shivering best friend but knew she hated talking about the beatings,

"Rin tell me later" Inuyasha growled and looked up to see kagome who gasped when Rin looked up

"oh Rin sweetie what happened" Kagome ran up her friend hugging her

"your face is swollen really bad" Kagome shrieked and shot Inuyasha a very worried look

"oh this, my uncle Naraku kicked me out and I fell on the way out and hit the side of my face on the side of the side of the step" Rin then started sobbing and they huddled into a group hug.

They were interrupted by a scream and a loud THUMP

* * *

"EEK SESSHOUMARU" Sango screamed, he had drifted off and fallen off the roof right before a very shocked Sango and Miroku

"what the fuck are you doing you scared the crap out of us!" Miroku huffed

"well I decided to stay behind, because I was worried about Rin and so I should of been she is here now in tears" Sesshoumaru argued his point

"you mean you were hiding on the roof hoping not to be seen and hear something from Rin" Sango glared angrily

Sesshoumaru looked up feeling eyes on him to see Inuyasha and Kagome and a very angry Rin staring down at him from his brothers bedroom window, he flew up to the window and struggled through it, before hearing a loud slam of the bathroom door.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru bashed on the door

"way to go..big brother surely earned her trust even more now!" Inuyasha sarcastically commented

"Shut it Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru continued bashing on the door

Until Sango appeared catching his hand before it bashed the door again

"you won't get her out that way" Sango gently informed "let her calm down"

"Rin honey, at least talk to one of us through the door if you don't want to come out, yeah" Sango soothed in a motherly voice

"ok" Rin sobbed

"can everyone leave us be for a while" Sesshoumaru asked calmly , without a word everyone went into the kitchen in silence. They all sat around the table

"she must of fallen pretty hard" Kagome looked up curiously "I hope she will be okay" Kagome continued

"want to come and get a breath of fresh air Kagome, it looks like you need it" Sango asked looking concerned

"yeah sure" Kagome got up to walk with Sango but Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, then kissed her on the lips

"are you okay?" Inuyasha's eyes were looking at her full of concern

"yes I'm just worried about Rin" Kagome sighed then beamed at Inuyasha before walking off with Sango

"Sango, do you think Rin is being abu..." Kagome stopped in her tracks and laughed at herself for even thinking it

"don't worry Kagome, I thought that myself sometimes but then realised it's ridiculous, first- her Uncle Naraku and her are really close and secondly Rin is a fighter, she doesn't let anyone touch her" Sango laughed

"yeah, she's probably still dealing with the death of her parent's, thinking about it, they haven't been gone a year.. That's got to be it, also you remember a year back when Rin nearly killed herself from drinking too much and taking drugs that one night, accidently of course she hadn't meant to take that much, she was just distraught and wanted to forget everything" Kagome drew her legs up to her chest in sorrow for her best friend

"yeah I remember, we found her slumped in a chair at a nightclub, she was in hospital for a whole two weeks" Sango put a comforting arm around Kagome, they were both depressed.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed in relief as his sensitive hearing had picked up their conversation, He went white as a ghost when Kagome nearly said it

"they are all to close to finding out" Miroku paused.

"what do we do" Inuyasha finished before he looked at the calendar he realised what was creeping up a few days from now.

"there's not much we can do for the moment" Miroku answered

"I hate seeing her like this, in all our years of friendship with Rin, I have never been this worried at what will happen to her, I worry that we will go to pick her up one day, but her uncle will have gone to far and we will have lost her" Inuyasha replied. Miroku placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed it lightly

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Sesshoumaru had sat himself against the bathroom door.

"Rin, I'm sorry" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft and apologetic

"why, why did you lie about going away" Rin's voice was a little confused and hurt, she was also sat down against the door on the other side

"I was worried about you Rinny"

"well don't I'm fine" Rin's voice was softer now this relaxed Sesshoumaru slightly

"don't give me that, you were kicked out and turn up here with a bruise on you're face...n yes I'm a demon of course I noticed it before you ask" Sesshoumaru was concerned

"yes well" Rin said opening the door to Sesshoumaru's amazement

He held his arms out to her and she immediately crawled into them, they were sitting on the floor, Sesshoumaru holding her tightly

"anyways, it's not unusual for my uncle and I to have a heated discussion about my parents and it usually ends up like this apart from the bruise is a one off, I tripped on my way out the door and hit my face on the side of the step" Rin looked up at him studying his face to see if he believed her or not

"I'll always be here if you need to talk" Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and hugged her to his chest tighter

"and besides I'm in love with you Rin" Sesshoumaru looked down at her she was hugging him as she looked up tears filling her eyes

"I love you too" Rin sobbed. He kissed her lightly before lifting her off the floor and bringing her downstairs. He bought her to the couch where Inuyasha and Kagome were already sitting, Sango and Miroku were huddled up on two big bean bags

"oh Rin, you happy now" Kagome asked dreamily

"To be honest" Rin sighed looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes as his arms wrapped around her "I'm right where I want to be with everyone I care about round me" Rin wiped a stray tear from her face

Everyone looked at Rin with appreciating eyes, she slowly drifted off in the mans arms who she dearly loved.

"So Sesshoumaru, Miroku looks as if its' just us guys now the girls have fallen asleep" Inuyasha stated amusedly looknig around.

"Don't they look like goddesses though" Miroku said gently touching Sango's face with his hand

"you are a dreamer when it comes to her Miroku" Joked Sesshoumaru making Inuyasha laugh.

Their heads turned when they heard Rin mumble "mum...mum" in her sleep she was frowning Suddenly jerking awake

"Rin, you ok" Sesshoumaru said

"yeah, just a bad dream" She snuggled back down onto him.

"goodnight guys, I'm going to take Rin up to my room, she might be more comfy" Sesshoumaru told them

"okay, goodnight" Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

Sesshoumaru nodded to them and walked upstairs with the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Laying her down on his bed and then snuggling down next to her, he drifted off.

Inuyasha was first to stir the next morning around 8ish, his arm was numb as he pulled it out from under Kagome, It didn't bother him he was happy to have her. He went into the kitchen and put on the kettle.

Miroku got u p a few moments later and joined him in the kitchen.

"We must keep a close eye on Rin tomorrow Inuyasha, I think we should even ask her to sing at the club because we have to work tomorrow night just to keep her mind off things , and her away from her uncle" Miroku's serious face was haunting.

"yes, I wish there was something more we could do" Inuyasha whispered "she doesn't deserve this"

"I know, remember how sweet she was to us for pulling her out of her burning house, moments before the flames hit the gas tank" Miroku proudly stated

"Yeah, bless she would have done anything" Inuyasha smiled

"alright you two boasting over" Sango laughed before walking in with Kagome in toe.

The guys chuckled and Inuyasha got up and made Kagome and Sango a coffee.

Rin awoke with a jolt, she sat up and stared out the window _I wish for tomorrow to never come, my uncle will beat me over and over again and I can't face it, they really are gone, my only family_ Sesshoumaru woke up to find Rin out of his arms and sitting up staring blankly with a painful look in her eye out the window.

"Rinny, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked placing a hand on her shoulder

Rin decided to answer truthfully as possible but she still couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead','killed' or anything like that so she answered in a different way "tomorrow for me is going to be a very painful day" Rin went rigid and Sesshoumaru looked at her confused wanting more of an answer he could see she was struggling so he pulled her back to lie down with him on the bed in a tight embrace.

Rin sighed "It's a year ago tomorrow, when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pulled me out of my burning house, but sadly being to late to save my parents" Rin trembled at the last words

Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked _my brother and best friend saved her, I didn't realise she was there when it happened _

"my brother and best friend saved you" was all Sesshoumaru could splutter out

"yes, they even went so far as to enter the burning house and find me unconscious on the living room floor from to much smoke inhalation and drag me out" Rin sighed and smiled at the thought that Miroku and Inuyasha cared that much for her

"I'll be keeping an eye on you tomorrow" Sesshoumaru chuckled Rin blushed _if only you knew that I nearly died a week after it happened_

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him passionately. When she broke it he growled, he loved the way she tasted

"thanks for listening" Rin whispered softly before charging off downstairs to meet the others in the kitchen

"oh morning" Sango beamed at Rin noticing her chirpiness nodding at Sesshoumaru behind her

"sleep well" Kagome winked

"your eye isn't as swollen" Miroku cheered

Rin reached up to her face and winced a little in pain

Inuyasha grew angry hating that evil Naraku touching Rin Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at him curiously, Inuyasha noticed and didn't want to jolt his suspiciousness anymore so improvised with the packet he was fiddling with, "damn things way to fiddly for my claws" Inuyasha pouted

Surprised that he fooled everyone.

"I know somewhere where that we can make our place" Inuyasha changed the subject

"you mean like the whole group" Sesshoumaru asked

"yeah, we can hang out there for the day" Inuyasha snorted

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before putting his arm round her walking her to the car. Sesshoumaru took hold of Rin's hand and Miroku followed suit with Sango.

In the car Inuyasha put on the radio and Avril Lavigne started playing Slipped away

"hey Rin it's your special song" Kagome happily stated "shall we all sing with you"

"ok, this shall be fun" Rin asked looking around for Sango's approval, Sesshoumaru listened in amazement at his girlfriends emotions as they changed during the song

"the day you slipped away" Rin powerfully belted out with Sango and Kagome with her

At the end of the song Sesshoumaru asked Rin what made the song so special to her

"well the day after it happened I was laying in Inuyasha's room when the radio blasted I was so depressed I thought I would never recover but when that song came on Slipped Away I began to sing along and it made me happier somehow and ever since I have a breakdown or panic attack it calms me down" Rin took in a breath and rested her head on Sesshoumaru.

"o, I get it now" Sesshoumaru smiled thinking he had finally found out the reason.

Inuyasha parked the car a little way from a forest and they all piled out the car. Rin poked Sesshoumaru and ran off giggling as Sesshoumaru chased her through the forest. Kagome had jumped on Inuyasha's back and he had raced in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin at demon speed. Miroku and Sango were behind now laughing at the childish pairs. Rin had collapsed on the floor tired and Sesshoumaru lay beside her

"such a weakling" He joked she punched him in the arm playfully. But she got up quick enough when she heard Kagome's question to Inuyasha racing over before he could answer

"so why does Rin have such severe panic attacks" Kagome looked at Inuyasha seriously,

He chuckled uneasily when all of a sudden he heard footsteps and "aaaaaahhhhhh" Rin screeched charging at him rugby tackling him to the floor "never tell" Rin whispered

"your it" Rin cried poking her tongue out at him

"oh really" Inuyasha replied throwing her gently off of him and tagging Kagome before him and Rin ran away in Sesshoumaru's direction being chased by Kagome,

"hey, Kagome is it" Inuyasha shouted back at his brother. Sesshoumaru got up and ran after Rin and Inuyasha. Rin stopped in amazement as they entered a clearing

"wow it's so beautiful" Rin cried looking around her as she caught sight of all the flowers around the place and the patch of grass in the middle. She ran into the middle of the grass and stood on a tree stump. Sesshoumaru stood beside her hugging her round the waist.

Miroku and Sango appeared making Kagome jump everyone laughing at her, Inuyasha set down a picnic blanket and they all sat on it discussing which game to play.

"I say hide and Seek" Sango cried.

"oh please can we" Rin looked at the guys.

They all agreed

"I vote Rin to catch us first" Miroku teased

"ok but only if I can count to 100" Rin winked

"half that" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye at her.

"ok, anything for you babes" Rin smirked at Sesshoumaru kissing him quick

At that second Rin started counting, everyone rushed off to hide, Inuyasha climbed up a tree with Kagome, Sesshoumaru hid behind a tree and Miroku and Sango laid down in the long grass

"45...46...47" Rin continued

"we are ready you can stop counting now" Inuyasha boomed from his nearby tree

"ok, ok but you do realise I am closer to finding you now" Rin shouted back "I can follow your voice

"smart girl" Sesshoumaru called

"hey don't confuse me" She cried running off in the sound in which Inuyasha's voice came from

Rin searched around the place, tripping over Miroku's foot, she found them first.

Sango mouthed "up a tree" at Rin using a finger to gesture up.

Rin climbed the nearby tree and looked around steadily and carefully finally catching a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair. "hey dude" Rin screamed while losing her grip, snagging her t-shirt to reveal a huge hand shaped bruise round her arm, she was falling, Miroku spun Sango round so she wouldn't see her bruise.

She fell Inuyasha caught her covering her bruise inches from the floor "that was a close one" She gulped looking down at her bruise.

"yep" Inuyasha set her down and let her run off towards Sesshoumaru well to find him anyway

"you can come out now Sesshoumaru, you win" Inuyasha bellowed.

They played the game until around three o clock and then all went back to the picnic blanket

They all then decided to play another game, 'blind folded tag'

Sango was blind folded and they all ran away from her.

"Sango, over here" Giggled Kagome a few steps in front of her.

"no over here" Rin cried a few steps behind her

Sango finally caught Inuyasha off guard and he was blind folded

He caught Sesshoumaru straight away because of his scent "hey no fair" Sesshoumaru punched his little brother on the arm

It was starting to get dark about half past seven when the game finally came to a halt.

They all sat around in a circle chattering about tomorrows activities and everyone was beginning to notice how quiet Rin had become

"hey Rin are you okay" Kagome cooed from Inuyasha's arms

"oh yeah I'm fine thanks guys" Rin said and Sesshoumaru squeezed her arm in a comforting manner

"you are not alone" he whispered but before she could even look up at him

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ her phone was going off. She got up and walked into the trees to answer, knowing it would be her uncle Naraku, everyone watched her walk into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: deadluy encounters

"hello...yes...yes...I know...okay...be there...no I wasn't" with that Rin hung up on her uncle and Gulped

_Hell I'm in for it _Rin sighed and then walked back to the clearing.

"I have to go and have a chat with my uncle now guys...sorry" Rin grumbled

"we will all drop you off" Inuyasha glanced a worried look at Miroku

Walking to the car Sesshoumaru stopped her "I LOVE YOU RIN" Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes

And kissed her intensely when he broke away from her she breathlessly replied "I love you to"

They all got in the car and everyone was silent until Kagome broke it "who wants chocolate" She smiled grabbing some out her bag

Sango and Miroku fed each other some but nobody else had any. Inuyasha pulled up Rin's drive

Rin watched as her front door slammed open against the wall with her uncle stood glaring angrily

"Rin...don't go" Inuyasha gave her pleading eyes , Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed at his brothers worry and it confused him

"I have to" Rin whispered giving Sesshoumaru a chilling kiss on the cheek, his eyes widened as her uncle came storming out the house nearly pulling the car door off its hinges as he dragged Rin out the car by her arm and inside the house slamming the door. "where have you been" he sniggered

Sesshoumaru leapt out the car and headed towards the door. At that moment he hesitated when he smelt tears and heard crying from both parts,

"I was worried about you? where were you?" he heard Naraku cry. He turned around and walked back to the car. They were all silent on the way back to Inuyasha's for the night

"hey shouldn't Rin stay with us tonight so we can keep an eye on her" Sango questioned

"no she needs to be with family" Inuyasha sternly remarked thinking the exact opposite he started to feel sick with worry at what her uncle would do to her _god I hope she will be all in one piece when we pick her up tomorrow, I have a very bad feeling about tonight_

They all arrived back at Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's, stumbling into the living room and switching the television on. A film was on 'wrong turn' so they all settled down to watch it. Everyone laughing at Kagome because she was the only one afraid of horror films and kept on jumping out of her skin and she jumped even harder at the end. They all then went off to bed. The next morning Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones up when Miroku's phone went off

"Rin" Miroku whispered

Rin was hysterical "he's coming, he's coming" clearly having a panic attack and sobbing

Inuyasha entered the room he could hear the sobs from the other room.

"what's going on" Inuyasha asked

"Rin, Rin!" Miroku spluttered as he heard a huge cry

"NOOOOOOO" Rin Screamed and the phone went dead

"what do we do?" Inuyasha panicked

"we go to her" Miroku replied darkly

"is everything okay" Kagome came into the room looking concerned followed by Sango and Sesshoumaru,

"yes of course" Inuyasha replied "we are just going to fetch Rin"

"oh ok" Sesshoumaru looked at them both, he was studying them carefully looking for any sign of doubt and they knew It

"oks see you in a second" Inuyasha and Miroku slammed the door and walked to the car

"my god, I hope she's alright" Inuyasha cursed hitting the wheel

"we should of told someone else when the police didn't believe us" Miroku snarled angry at himself and Inuyasha as they raced down the road reaching Rin's 15 minutes later

Inuyasha bashed on the door but nobody answered, he bashed again and still no reply.

Inside Rins uncle Naraku was just placing her on her bed unconscious and badly beaten. She had bite marks all up one arm, and cuts and bruises on the other arm, cigarette burns across her hands, cheek and a swollen, bruised right cheek, and a black left eye, she had also taken some serious blows to the abdomen, Naraku chanted some spell to block Rin's scent form the likes of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when she was in the house. before walking out to answer the door.

Inuyasha was about to leave when the door opened and Naraku greeted them

"what do you want" Naraku snorted evilly

"we want Rin, where is she?" Inuyasha growled

"I don't know she ran away in hysterics just after calling someone" Naraku informed smirking

"why you bastard" Inuyasha found it hard not to kill him.

They turned around and went back to the car Miroku started trying to ring Rin

"if she has done a runner, she will head for our house" Inuyasha cried starting the engine and speeding off down the road.

"damn it" Miroku cursed hurling his phone onto the back seat "she's not answering"

"I have an even worse feeling than usual" Miroku stated

Inuyasha pulled into the drive where Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru were waiting outside, but were puzzled when they saw Rin wasn't with them

"where's Rin" Sesshoumaru asked irritated

"she's gone missing" Miroku spoke finding it hard to keep their friends secret.

" WHAT" Kagome and Sango both screamed in unison

"we have to split up in groups and find her" Inuyasha demanded "she's hurting and couldn't take it, she just ran for it, was what her uncle told us, he is really worried and wants to find her as much as we do"

"you three- Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru go search in town and at school" Miroku ordered

"Inuyasha and I will search the cemetery and all the unobvious places" Miroku said

Miroku and Inuyasha sped off in the direction of her town old burnt house in Miroku's car

And Sesshoumaru took the two girls down town to search.

* * *

Rin awoke pain seeping through her body and in her heart, she clutched the sides of her bed digging her nails into the soft cloth and tears came

**FLASHBACK** -her parents death

Rin looked around smoke filling her lungs, she found it hard to breath

"mum" She croaked crawling up to her mothers body, looking around her as the ceiling started to crack, Rin gently wrapped her arms around her mum and tried to drag her towards the door, but Rin's vision was blurry and her eyes hurt because of the smoke and the flames were so close Rin she started feel them burn her pure flesh and sweat dripped from her, losing consciousness Rin could hear the familiar sounds of Inuyasha and Miroku. Rin stared up at the pale blue sky polluted with smoke.

"Rin, RIN" Inuyasha and Miroku hugged her softly then revealed the terrifying news to her

"your parents are still inside Rin" Inuyasha soothed her

Before hearing a shriek and BOOM, looking up she saw lots of happy memories and her most treasured people go up in flames

"nooooo" Rin screamed getting up and trying for the house being held back by Inuyasha and Miroku, she could tell by the salty smell they were both crying.

**FLASHBACK END**

Rin's heart screamed at her to get out, hide from the pain. She decided to follow her heart and the only way she knew how to do that when things got way too much _I'm sorry Inuyasha, Miroku and especially Sesshoumaru but I just can't take it._

She flinched in pain whilst removing herself from her bed and going over to her wardrobe, she pulled open the heavy wooden door with force because she felt very weak from her beatings sitting down in front of her bright red safe, she coded in the password and opened it to reveal a large bottle of vodka, which was full to the brim, she hesitantly bought out the bottle and put it in her back pack, along with alot of money, that she took out the safe aswel. She went up to the window not strong enough to pull herself up she let herself fall out of it. She picked herself up and took a running limp for it towards the road, she had just ran/limped down an alley way when she caught a glimpse of a familiar colour car, it was Sesshoumaru's car so she hurried even further.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped the car and got out, Sango and Kagome followed, they walked up to Rin's front door, not getting a chance to knock on it as her uncle came to the door and opened it.

He stank of vodka. "Rin, oh I'm sorry I have to find Rin, she's gone missing, have you seen her" Naraku tried to cover his inside laughter

"no, we were about to ask you the same question" Sesshoumaru asked coldly he never was one to be polite to strangers

"I have to phone her work, do any of you know where she works" Naraku answered ignoring Sesshoumaru's coldness

"yes at the nightclub bistro, she sings there occasionally to pitch in for Inuyasha and Miroku" Sango replied

"thank you that was a great help, now if you'll excuse me, I have to search for my niece " Naraku tried his best to sound saddened and with luck succeeded. As Sango squeezed his arm in comfort and nodded before going back to the car where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were already strapping themselves in and sped off

"its going to be ok Sesshoumaru we will bring her back safe" Sango soothed Mothering her Boyfriends best friend

"hnnn" Sesshoumaru grunted

Naraku watched them drive out of sight before cackling to himself "FOOLS" he scoffed going inside to sharpen a knife!!

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were having the same amount of luck as Sesshoumaru and the girls, they had tried the remains of her old house, the cemetery, the park and a few shops but so far but couldn't even find a trace of her scent from Inuyasha's demon nose to say she had been there , next they tried Rin's favourite shop where her mum used to take her when she was little, every Saturday,

"Hey Cindy" Inuyasha greeted the woman behind the counter politely

"oh Miroku, Inuyasha how lovely to see you...how can I be of service to you?" Cindy beamed at the two.

"well actually we came to ask if Rin had been around the area or in your shop today"

"sorry Inuyasha but nobodies seen her around here since that time of her tragedy last year" Cindy gave Inuyasha an apologetic look

They started to get desperate when Miroku's phone went off BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

"hello" Miroku answered swiftly

"hey Hun" Sango replied feeling exasperated "any luck?"

"hey my sweet, no luck here I'm afraid, we can't even catch her scent, what about you guys"

Sango's voice was no more than a croak "no"

"lets carry on searching till 5, then meet back at Inuyasha's" Miroku ordered

"oks, you two guys gotta work tonight right?" Sango asked trying to brighten the mood

"yep, Rins supposed to aswel" Miroku asked then hung up.

The whole group searched almost everywhere for her but Rin was nowhere to be found

By the time the clock struck five and everyone was back at Inuyasha's they all sat in silence at the table until Inuyasha broke it. "so Miroku shall we go to work now or we will be late" Inuyasha asked

Miroku nodded getting up

"is work really on your mind at this point Inuyasha Rin is missing...My love..girlfriend and all you care about is work??" Sesshoumaru snarled

"no but we tried everything possible, keep trying while we are at work and phone me if you hear anything" Inuyasha replied calmly

Miroku and Inuyasha went out the door and to the car.

* * *

At that point Rin walked into the night club where she was supposed to be singing that night she still had the intention of singing but had no idea how to hide her bruises on her face from Inuyasha and Miroku the bruises on her arms were hidden by a long sleeved t shirt, she had come up with an easy excuse at work..just that she had got mugged the day before. Rin went to brace herself for wok, slumping down in the back room on the benches where staff lockers were she took another slug from her now nearly empty bottle of vodka, her voice had become slurred and drunken and she stank of vodka, _ok so they will easily notice I've been drinking..great just great._ She tried to get up and hide but she could only stagger and then emotions over took her, she sobbed and sobbed to her hearts content slumping back on the bench. Downing the rest of her vodka and dropped the bottle on the floor. She shut her eyes to rest them because the bruise was weighing her eye down, when she heard footsteps and Inuyasha and Miroku's voices, she got up swaying towards the door when they opened it, they gasped at the sight of her .

"Rin we've been worried sick" Inuyasha said happy, then he glanced properly at her, seeing her bruised face and drunken eyes as she stood swaying. Her face was bruised and eye was black.

"Miwoku, Inuyassssha" Rin giggled collapsing on the bench sobbing again

"Rin, how full was this bottle when you started drinking it" Miroku asked in a concerned tone

"oh no it all gone, it was full" Rin sighed drunkenly

"that's it we are taking you home, Sesshoumaru is worried about you" Inuyasha started towards her

"no me no wana go, I love Sesssshoumawu" Rin glanced at her watch

"Rin we are not going to let him hurt you no more" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to hold her up but she let out a huge cry in agony and Inuyasha pulled away quickly

"where else did he hurt you" Miroku asked coldly

"tummy, arms, legs and face "Rin complained swaying off towards the door "me sing"

Inuyasha and Miroku tried to stop her from going on stage but it was to late, she was already up

Singing 'Animal I have Become by three days grace' Inuyasha and Miroku took this as a sign of calling out for help and they waited either side of the stage for her to finish so they could pin her down and drag her out in a drunken tantrum just to get her home and tend to her wounds. But when she did finish singing she jumped into the crowd surfing through until they set her down, right in front of the guy she wished never to see again Naraku, he smirked and pulled out a knife Jabbing it forcefully into her back and then pulling out a needle injecting her with a lot of something in a syringe, with a hand over her mouth, he whispered in her ear

"we don't need you calling for help, so this should put you into an everlasting sleep even if the knife doesn't" Naraku evilly hissed throwing her to the floor. Rin panicked, her vision was going blurry, an agonising pain in her lower and her head pounded, Drifting out of consciousness she cried out "SESSHOUMARU"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked everywhere for her, finally finding her in the doorway of the nightclub, unconscious, not noticing the stab wound which was seeping blood

"oh my god, I smell Vodka and a large dose of Heroin and also something else Naraku has been here again" Inuyasha cried,

Inuyasha and Miroku lifted her into the car, Inuyasha sped off towards his house, Miroku stayed with her in the back of the car

"Inuyasha, what do we do, her face is draining of colour and her pulse rate is slowing " Miroku panicked speaking very fast

"the only thing we can do is get her to Sesshoumaru, his saliva has healing powers" Inuyasha answered slamming his foot down on the pedal to speed up the car

* * *

Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru were in the living room on the couch watching tele when Sango heard the car skid up the drive and loud panicking shouts, making her jump she looked out the window,

"hmm strange" She said to herself, Sesshoumaru side glanced her then his attention turned back to the tele. Sango saw rushing and an obviously panicked Inuyasha dive into the back of the car dragging out a beaten, unconscious Rin, blood started pouring out her wound, running down Inuyasha's hand

"SHE'S BEEN STABBED" Inuyasha cried out "I DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE" Miroku yelped

, Sango screamed making everyone jump. "WHAT IS IT" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed turning around to see her fleeing towards the front door, Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed

Suddenly the door burst open with a flustered and out of breath Miroku sobbing

"huh, what's going on" Kagome cried

"just get Sesshoumaru" Miroku yelled

Sesshoumaru was puzzled until Kagome moved to the side gulping to reveal Inuyasha holding a badly beaten, drugged up Rin on the verge of dying, blood pouring everywhere

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED" Sesshoumaru growled forcing Rin out of Inuyasha's arms and into his. He ran her over to the couch laying her across his lap, supporting her head with his arm and examining her

"She has a badly bruised stomach, burned, cut and bruised arms and legs and a swollen face and black eye" Sesshoumaru gasped, turning her over, Sesshoumaru turned her

"that would be ...erm" Miroku started fidgeting

Inuyasha looked down to his hands

"for crying out loud you don't have much of a choice but to tell us, just look at the girl, she may thank you for telling us!" Kagome assured angrily

"Actually she did her best to hide it from you guys, she didn't want to worry you" Inuyasha snapped back

"well the truth is..." Miroku took a deep breath

"now tell us you two, what happened to her, n this time no excuses or lame explanations, we want the TRUTH" Sango agreed, with Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodding their heads

"for some time now, Rin's uncle...has...abused her" Miroku hurried

Sesshoumaru's face turned white "WHAT" he snarled releasing Rin and setting her down to go kill this uncle of hers until when he pulled his arm away he felt a warm liquid pour on his hands, Sesshoumaru pulled her close again cradling her limp form

"hang in there baby I love you" Sesshoumaru cried as began licking the blood at her stab wound, the others watched Stiffened and traumatised

"why...WHY?" Sesshoumaru screamed, directing the question at Inuyasha

"he blamed her, for his sisters death" Inuyasha whispered

Sesshoumaru's roared "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM,RIP HIM TO PIECES, NOBODY TOUCHES MY RIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" his voice dangerously lower than normal and his claws and fangs expanding

Kagome shrieked as his eye's became ruby red

"STOP IT...PLEASE, Rin needs you" Inuyasha yelled but calmed down, hiding behind his bangs Inuyasha continued "we will deal with him later"

Sesshoumaru's transformation came to a halt and he stared down at the girl he loved stroking her face

"I'm going to mark her, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru whispered

Everyone nodded at this still in shock of the scene in front of them,

Kagome was first to come out of shock she started sobbing and dropped to the floor, Inuyasha rushed over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his embrace as they both sobbed, Sango was last to come out of shock as she saw Miroku crumble to the floor, she slowly went over and kneeled in front of him, cupping his face in her hands and bringing him to her, burying his head in his beloveds chest, he himself let go of all the emotions he had locked up inside of him, Sango also letting her tears fall, looking over to Sesshoumaru she could of sworn that Sesshoumaru had just wiped a tear from his face, they were all crying and watching intently for Sesshoumaru to give them the all clear that Rin would be okay, Sesshoumaru stroked Rin's face gently with one of his claws.

"I will save you my love" Sesshoumaru said and with that he bit down on Rin's neck, marking her with his mark and draining all the drugs out of her system, he retracted his fangs and licked the blood off of her neck as he began to feel everything she was feeling and watching as he noticed Rin's body began to glow, Kagome, Sango and Miroku shaded their eyes from the bright light that was coming off of Rin, Inuyasha just gawped at the power emitting off of the two, him being the only one to understand demon mating

"what's happening" Kagome asked straining her voice and still shading her eyes

"it's what demons basically call marriage, but it's deeper than marriage, it's basically true love, a demon can only mate with his true love, for lots of reasons one being that when you mate with 

someone, the male passes through a power which allows his mate to stay with him for the rest of his lifetime aka the same life span the second reason being that once they have mated they will be able to feel exactly what each other are feeling and if they are two far away from each other it will cause an aching in both their hearts like a pulling feeling to go to their love, the mating mark scars for life and is very sensitive especially when one of the two are in danger the mark will send a throbbing pain through the males body" Inuyasha took a deep breath after explaining the process the Kagome wondering if after all the trauma has died down he should ask her to be his mate.

Out the corner of his eye Inuyasha was watching as Kagome carefully studying her shocked expression.

"you...you mean that Sesshoumaru and Rin are going to be together forever" Kagome replied brightly.

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to answer as Sesshoumaru growled out causing everyone to jump.

"She's in pain, and all she's feeling is deep sorrow" Sesshoumaru winced, trying to Suppress another growl that was threatening to come out. "wait...the pain is dissipating and her heart beat is going back to it's normal pattern!" Sesshoumaru informed from his position kneeled before his new mate ,

Miroku was first to notice Rin stir

"look, she's waking up" Miroku yelled out, running towards her and Sesshoumaru along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Rin's eyes opened, but her vision was blurry, all she could see was a few heads bobbing above her and she went into panic

"no, no, no...who the fuck are you" Rin screamed before she was crushed against a hard chest which she recognised instantly

Sango was first to speak "it's okay sweetie you're safe now"

"Sango, is that you" Rin asked quickly and relaxed slightly in the strong arms that held her

"yeah, my god we were so scared, we thought we'd lost you Rin" Sango felt a lump in her throat and once again was sobbing, Miroku was second to speak to Rin

"are you really okay Rinny" Miroku asked his voice breaking to, streams of tears fell in a silent cry at that moment Rin's sight became clear. She first saw Kagome hugging Inuyasha close, noticing he was shaking

"Rinny, I was scared, for the first time in my life I was scared" Inuyasha struggled to hold his own tears in as he pulled away from Kagome and edged towards Rin, looking around Rin saw Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha crying and it was all for her,

"I can't tell you how glad I am you are okay" Kagome struggled through tears.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't said a word, his head was buried in her hair and his fists were clenched.

"Sess..." Rin's words trailed as she shifted to look at him, as she shifted Sesshoumaru did to, to hide his face

"I love you" he whispered hoarsely his head still buried and it was obvious to her that he had been crying and didn't want to show anyone in the room feeling a wet patch growing on her shoulder from Sesshoumaru finally drew the line and Rin couldn't hold in her own tears herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, he held her close, silently rocking her back and forth, everyone in Inuyasha's house sat their crying for a good fifteen minutes.

Once everyone was calm it was decided that it would be best to all stay in the same place. Rin managed to pull herself off of Sesshoumaru, staring around she noticed there was a patch of blood on the floor and Sesshoumaru was also covered in her blood, then it all came flooding back to her, the beating, the drinking and then..._no it can't be, he tried to kill me!!_

Rin's heartbeat sped up and her breath was ragged and harsh

"oh god, he tried to kill me" Rin cried suddenly feeling sick

"don't worry I saved you" Sesshoumaru expression hardened before carrying on "why didn't you tell me before" hurt seeping from his voice

"I didn't want you to worry and I have to go back there to stay anyway!" Rin answered confidently

"are you mad, THE GUY NEARLY KILLED YOU, do you not understand what that means, and I think I can safely say that you are not going back, you are my mate now and I will not let anyone harm you, you are mine to protect and I love you Rin...I will not let you go and I don't think Inuyasha or the rest of them will either" Sesshoumaru calmly explained then paled when he realised he had just blurted out that she was now mated to him

"M-mate, what do you mean?" Rin stuttered suddenly feeling uneasy

"I marked you Rin, I'm sorry I wasn't intending to do it without you're permission, I have told you before about demons and their mates" Sesshoumaru quietly spoke unsure of how she would react

Tears once again welled up in Rin's eyes "you mean I'm really you're mate, you love me that much?"

"yes Rin, do you really need to ask" Sesshoumaru cried opening his arms to her, which she gladly came into, they were about to kiss when they were interrupted with a cry from the other side of the room

"sorry, you guys are just so beautiful" Kagome cried sniffling "damn you stupid period"

Sesshoumaru erupted into a laughing fit along with Rin who he was holding tight

"aww Kags" Inuyasha laughed walking up to his girlfriend and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, By the time ten o clock had come and gone the emotion of the day had died down, everyone was in the living room of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house, Sango had curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap with her head resting on his chest, Inuyasha had Kagome in a tight embrace and Sesshoumaru had Rin on his lap snuggled up, as they all stared at the ending of the film they were watching

"so who wants any food" Inuyasha chimed trying to lighten up the dead mood of the house it wasn't because everyone was depressed, in actual fact they were all quite content now that Rin was finally away from that bastard of an uncle but at the same time they still had to deal with him _maybe I can ask Kagome to be my mate now_

"I'm ok thanks" Rin stated, Sango was very sleepy so all she did was shake her head,

"ooo, I think I might join you Inuyasha" Miroku happily answered

As he shifted out from underneath Sango he kissed her on the forehead "be right back my sweet"

Sango just smiled at him in response.

In the kitchen Inuyasha was gathering snacks up to bring into the other room and Miroku couldn't help but smirk at his nervous twitch

"so Inuyasha are you going to tell me what you are soo nervous about?!" Miroku asked

"I'm not nervous" Inuyasha retorted but when he turned around was faced with a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Miroku _I should of known I wouldn't be able to get away with it that easily_ Inuyasha thought sighing to himself

"I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate"

"that's fantastic, when" Miroku asked just as excitedly as a school girl which got him worrying glances from Inuyasha

"well tonight actually" Inuyasha answered

"good luck" Miroku smiled before following Inuyasha back into the other room where Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an evil smile which said 'I heard you'

_So my little brother Inuyasha has finally decided to take her as his mate _Sesshoumaru was deep in thought staring down at his mate in his lap.

"Sesshoumaru, should we go and get some of my things" Rin asked curiously

"No way, you are not stepping foot in that house again until the threat is gone, do you understand what I mean by that love?" Sesshoumaru softly spoke locking eyes with her

"yes" Rin replied looking down, to have a clawed finger bring it back up again to face Sesshoumaru who leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard his brothers voice

* * *

"Kagome can I talk to you outside for a moment please" Inuyasha asked looking tenderly over at her,

"yeah sure" Kagome suspiciously replied, her insides were screaming at her _oh my god he's not going to finish it with me is he, not after everything we've been through_

As they stepped onto the patio outside Inuyasha became even more nervous by ever step they took

"what is it, is something bothering you" Kagome asked suddenly concerned with Inuyasha, who was twitching weirdly and was tapping his foot on the floor.

"yes...well not really, it's more what I want to ask you" Inuyasha answered feeling the confidence build back up. As he got down on one knee Inuyasha heard a gasp from Kagome's direction and then a funny feeling that there were eyes on him as he took Kagome's hand. When he managed to look up into her face he saw tears flowing again

"Kagome...w-will you be my mate" Inuyasha hesitantly asked, side glancing he saw four blobs in the window - Rin, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Miroku all staring intensely

"yes" Kagome shrieked, Inuyasha jumped off the floor, picking Kagome up and twirling her around in a contented hug, hearing clapping and cheering coming from the window inside.

Back inside Sesshoumaru had grabbed Rin in a passionate kiss before breaking away, he stared at Rin apologetically

"Miroku get Inuyasha we are going to deal with the last problem" Sesshoumaru ordered

Sango gasped and Rin was shocked

"please don't go" Rin pleaded

"We have to Rin, but you girls will be safe here and if there is danger you're mark we send a signal to mine and I will be back here in seconds, make sure you girls all stay together and do not leave this house while us three are gone" Sesshoumaru finished crushing Rin once again to his chest, letting go when he saw Inuyasha coming inside with an equally worried Kagome

Each girl watched as there love disappeared out the front door


	4. the ending: let battle commence

* * *

"what do we do now?" Rin asked feeling her voice break "they might not come back and it will be all my fault" dropping to her knees, Rin felt all the happiness she had been feeling since she woke up disappear,

"RIN, don't ever say that, it is certainly not you're fault and I know for a fact they will all come back to us and Kagome will be marked" Sango sternly told

"we can't just sit here and do nothing though, we have to help!" Rin pleaded

"Rin's right we can't sit here and do nothing, she knows how Naraku's mind works and I kind of have a strange feeling we are being watched, I don't like it" Kagome argued

"now that you say it like that, I keep hearing creeks and stuff, I think we should go and sit down on the sofa to calm our nerves" Sango paused "it's probably nothing" Sango then heard a loud creek, then the lights went out and darkness surrounded them

"quick Rin, you're mobile, put the flash on" Kagome panicked

"okay, I got it!" Rin paused looking around the room with her flash "sit in a circle and all hold hands" Rin finished.

"I'm scared" Whimpered Kagome clutching onto Sango's hand and Rin's

"It's okay, now I've got Rin's hand, now quick give me yours Kagome" Sango shakily asked to terrified to move

"what are you talking about Sango, I have you're hand" Kagome suddenly felt panicked

"no Kagome, I only have Rin's hand" Sango was now very alarmed, she heard shuffling

"then who" Kagome paused feeling the other hand tighten around her hand and another slipped over her mouth

"mm- Rin -mm-hp-" Kagome cried as she felt a cloth come up to her mouth taking harsh raged breaths, she started to feeling woozy as she breathed in something quite strong from the cloth

"KAGOME" Rin screamed hearing the muffled cries and starting to shake as much as Sango

At that moment Rin's flash died and she felt Sango being pulled with force away from her, but Rin refused to let go even if she couldn't see

"RIN" cried a terrified Sango clinging onto Rin's hand as she was being pulled away, Rin felt a wet patch on her hand panicking even more thinking Sango was hurt she then realised it was just a tear drop.

"I won't let go, hold on Sango" Rin struggled to shout as her voice was weak from fright

The next thing Rin heard a smashing sound and a 'pssssss' before she felt very sleepy all she saw was pink gas and then darkness. Sango could feel the hands around her waist tug tighter as she also heard the smashing sound, holding her breath as she saw the pink gas, pour into the room and clamp her hands tighter on Rins hand, but she felt Rin go limp and struggled to keep her breath, taking one last deep breath Sango also felt the darkness creeping up on them.

* * *

Miroku was riding on Sesshoumaru's back as he didn't have the demonic speed Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru had. They were currently racing towards the place where they knew Naraku worked in hopes of finding his disgusting scent

"you got anything?" Inuyasha shouted turning to side glance Sesshoumaru

"not YET" Sesshoumaru replied emphasising the yet as if to say 'we will get that bastard'

"I have a bad feeling about this almost as if it's a trap" Miroku cautiously informed hoping not to be chucked off Sesshoumaru's back

"GRR" Sesshoumaru growled suddenly making Inuyasha and Miroku jump

"what is it" Inuyasha cried slightly panicked as he could sense whatever it was wasn't good as Sesshoumaru's eyes were slightly crimson and his pupils had narrowed, he was also clutching his neck were a mark would supposedly be if Rin had fangs

"the girls are in trouble" Sesshoumaru stated skidding to a halt, grabbing Inuyasha around and speeding off in a ball of light towards their house, reaching it in a matter of seconds, already they knew it was bad. Miroku gasped when Sesshoumaru let him off his back to see the door was hanging off it's hinges, the smell of miasma was even making Inuyasha choke and the window was smashed, cautiously stepping into the house Sesshoumaru sniffed the air

"all clear" he growled as the other two joined him, looking around they saw everything seemed to be in order apart from the door, the window in the living room along with the sofa that had claw marks and had been shredded with only a piece of paper pinned to the wall above the sofa, Inuyasha ripped it down in urgency, praying it wasn't what he thought it was but to his dismay it was wore than that.

**NOTE:**

**Shame I couldn't stop for a chat I heard you were coming to find me **

**but these three young ladies were bleeding all over you're nice carpet and I thought that to be incredibly rude so we took them to my house, you want them you can come get them, but I warn you now, try anything foolish and all three will meet their end**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA **

**My condolences on you're losses boys **

**Naraku **

"that bastard I'm going to rip him to pieces" Inuyasha spoke in a dark low tone which even caused Sesshoumaru to hold in a shiver

"well what are we waiting for, I'm not having him touch my Sango anymore than he has already" Miroku huffed heading towards the door only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru

"what do you think you're doing Miroku, you can't go barging in like that, it will probably get us hurt or them killed is that what you want" Sesshoumaru hissed glaring that famous glare at Miroku which made him pale and Inuyasha was standing behind him in seconds thinking he was going to faint

"no that isn't what I want, I want them brought home safely, but if this is Rin's uncle then I can assure you Rin isn't coming home without a new black eye or swollen lip" Miroku stated coldly

"can I just ask before we go any further how long have you two known about Naraku her so called 'uncle' and how long has he abused Rin" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly tone hating the fact that his mate was a punch bag to this deluded freak

"from the day she started staying with him two weeks after her mum and dad were killed and we've known ever since, we tried to do everything to get her out of it but the police didn't believe us because of course Naraku was good at the whole acting scene and was a police sergeant and top off the chart he had custody, legal custody over her" Inuyasha finished taking in a deep breath,

"okay so we have to play this smart" Miroku informed feeling uneasy

"so what's the plan?!" Inuyasha impatiently asked tapping his foot on the ground

"we surround the place, you go to the back while I go in the front distracting them, you will take the girls up to the roof where Miroku will be waiting, we will then guard him and the girl and make our escape to lead him into our own deadly trap!" Sesshoumaru stated

"I'm lost at the deadly trap part" Miroku pointed out scratching the back of his head

"Inuyasha will explain" Sesshoumaru commanded rolling his eyes "now lets get ready"

Sesshoumaru went off to put on his battle armour along with Inuyasha, Miroku stood there dumbfounded

"you have armour" Miroku stupidly asked

"yes Miroku would you like to borrow some" Inuyasha asked smirking

"n-no I'm f-f-fine thanks" Miroku slumped onto the clawed Sofa "I need a very strong drink after all this"

Inuyasha chuckled chucking him a small sword which Miroku caught and stared at it wide eyed "don't look so shocked we are demons and that is for you're protection"

Once the boys were all set they went out to Miroku's car, he got in the drivers seat and nodded to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru while putting the car in gear, at that the two demons sped off leaving a dirt track and coughing "Don't panic my sweet I'm coming for you" Miroku said out loud before he himself sped out of the drive and down the road.

* * *

Rin opened her sore eyes and looked around, it took a moment for her vision to come back along with her memory _what was that pink stuff...shit...KAGOME SANGO _

Rin frantically looked around the room, it was a small room in the shape of a square, no wallpaper on the walls, a radiator, a barred window and a single bed spread right across one side. She spotted two girls on the other side of the room, their hands both cuffed to the radiator,

"KAGOME!! SANGO!!" Rin screamed as loud as she could at the two hand cuffed girls, it obviously made them jump

"RIN" they both screamed in unison

"are you both okay" Rin asked her eyes scanning the two of the girls for injuries

"we're fine, how about you" Sango answered tears welling up when Rin nodded in relief that she was okay.

Just at that moment three Hench looking Half demons who looked identical, bright green hair, cat ears, very tall, bright purple eyes, came pounding in

One began unlocking Rin's cuffs and then slung her over his shoulder, the others did the same to Kagome and Sango

"time to move out wenches, that blasted mutt and his half breed brother have gotten here sooner than we anticipated, nap time" A low, purring voice ordered as he pulled out a needle and stabbed Rin with it, Kagome and Sango began screaming out loud as they watched Rin go limp.

* * *

Miroku was waiting patiently on the roof for Sesshoumaru's signal when he heard what sounded like Sango and Kagome start screaming, he felt a rumble and a hole was blown through the wall _shit what the hell is that! _Miroku's questions were soon answered when he noted that three identical looking demons pounced out the hole with the three girls, his blood boiled when he saw they were all unconscious

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU" Miroku called out, knowing they would hear him, he had been told that if there was any trouble to yell their names as loud as possible, all of a sudden Miroku saw Inuyasha come crashing down from the sky and land on his feet in front of Miroku

"this had better be good, we were just fighting the guards at entrance, boy did we underestimate that Bastard Naraku, Sesshoumaru is still fighting them and worst off the guards are all demons guarding this one house" Inuyasha informed

"well I am afraid that is not all Inuyasha, three half demons blew a hole in the wall earlier and made their escape with all three girls, I have no idea where he has taken them, and they obviously didn't want to be followed because they used demonic speed!" Miroku got quieter as he carried on explaining because he could see Inuyasha's eye twitch in anger and his fists curling tighter and tighter

Moments later a bright white light hurtled towards them also, it was Sesshoumaru

"I have defeated all the guards now" Sesshoumaru stopped seeing Miroku and Inuyasha's anxious faces

"what" he concluded

"well you see some half demons blew a hole in the wall and took off with all three girls a few moments ago" Miroku spoke in anguish

"we'll ditch this place once we've dealt with Naraku to find them" Sesshoumaru answered darkly

"follow me" Sesshoumaru barked

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru walked through the damaged wall into the girls previous prisons and through the door slitting the throat of the guard at the door not making one noise. Naraku came into view as they walked along the corridor, the three boys hid around the corner hoping to hear what was going on, hoping to get a lead on where Kagome, Rin and Sango were

"order the three pathetic half breeds to bring my niece and her friends to the mansion, that's where I will get that little squirt Kanna to finish them all off for good, I will meet you there in ten minutes, do not start until I command it!!" Naraku had a powerful voice that was very creepy

"yes Milord!" a young woman replied, turning and walking in the opposite direction to where Naraku went

Around the corner Miroku had gone white with fear "we have to find them and fast!" With that Miroku jumped on Inuyasha's back and they broke out into a run, before breaking through the wall themselves.

Flying into the sky to rescue their beloveds

Kagome was first to wake up, her eyes were once again adjusting to the light that shone down on the girl, her arm was throbbing from those three strange half demons jabbing needles in it. Turning her head to the side Kagome gasped Sango and Rin were just dumped to the floor like they were a piece of trash

Rin was second to stir and she heard a groan coming from the side of her

"Sango, oh god Sango are you okay" Rin cried starting to weep

"it's okay she's fine" Kagome rushed to Rins side and comforted the girl as they embraced each other frightened for what was to come when Sango rose as well. She seemed puzzled as she noted the two terrified others embracing in the corner

"why haven't we been tied up this time!" Sango asked crawling over to Kagome and Rin for much need comfort

"I've been asking myself the same question and to be honest I don't like it" Rin mused going into deep thought as to why, when a eerie little voice came from a shadowed corner in the room

"you will find out soon enough" came the eerie voice which made Sango and Kagome cling tighter to Rin

Out of the shadows came a girl looking no older than five, she had dark eyes, bright white hair, with white hair, a white dress and two white flowers in her hair.

"w-w-who are y-y-you" stuttered Rin feeling the braver of the three at that moment but still obviously scared by the creepy girl.

The girl in white said nothing as she took out a mirror and pointed it towards the girls.

"aghh" Rin cried as she felt a painful tug from the inside gripping Sango and Kagome so hard that her nails drew blood in her skin

"what's going on" Sango shrieked panicked

"her soul is being sucked from her body" the eerie girl simply replied

Sango and Kagome degraded into a fit of sobs as they tried to shield Rin from the mirror but it was no use, she just kept screaming and screaming, until all went silent.

"Rin, Rin...RIN" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her friend fall towards the ground Sango caught the girl before she hit the ground,

"is she okay" Kagome struggled to speak sobbing, Sango was checking her pulse and examining her with a worried expression before she turned to Kagome with lifeless eyes.

"she's...she's dead" Sango blurted crying again

"now it's your turn" the eerie girl called to Kagome

Kagome felt a tug at her heart and screamed in pain

"NOOOOOO!!" Sango screamed as Kagome also hit the floor, watching as the eerie girl left the room,

Sango crawled into a corner and pulled her knees to her chest she buried her face in her hands and didn't stop crying for the grief of her only two best friends gone forever.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were cascading through the skies at lightening speed following the girls scent, they knew they were getting closer and closer by the second, at that second a mansion came into view, then the half breed and demon smelt it, it hit them like a speeding bullet and they stopped dead where they were, Miroku's uneasy feeling got deeper, gulping he found the courage to ask

"what's going on?" although Miroku found the strength to ask he didn't feel all that strong, his voice came out no more than a whisper, he was sick with worry for Sango and the other two, he prayed like no other in his head that they would be okay

"the scent of death and tears!" Sesshoumaru answered his voice low with depression not wanting to carry on Inuyasha sensed his brothers turmoil, he to was feeling the same, so he carried on for him

"the only thing is there is only Sango's tears and that's not good when the scent of death is around" Inuyasha spoke in a solemn voice almost as if he was mourning, all of a sudden Miroku felt something snap inside of him, it was pure determination, they would save those girls no matter what and they would all be ALIVE!!

"well what are we waiting for, the scent of death can't be good, so lets get them the fuck out of there" Miroku sternly spoke almost shouted as he jumped down from the stunned Inuyasha's back with the sword they lent to him in his hand and starting charging towards the mansion

Inuyasha blinked, _yes they could do this, we will save them, my best friends and the love of my life is in there_

Inuyasha felt the anger burn up inside him, how dare someone hurt his beloved and with that he off towards the mansion. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind, upon reaching the castle Sesshoumaru began to transform,

"GRRRR!!" Sesshoumaru growled out loud, the scent of death was making him want to vomit he couldn't stand it he had to kill and get Rin out of there.

"SESSHOUMARU STOP WE NEED YOU, RIN NEEDS YOU!!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing his brother by the arms and shaking him, hoping to shake the transformation out of him.

And with those words resounding in his head Sesshoumaru's eyes turned there usual golden colour, he stared down at his little brother clutching onto his arms as if his life depended on it

_What did he just say to me...he didn't just say Rin needs you, he said we need you, Inuyasha my little brother needs me!! _All of sudden Sesshoumaru felt overwhelmed for the first time in his life. Inuyasha let go of his brother when a loud pain filled scream was heard.

"lets go!" Miroku charged into the mansion fighting the guards, luckily they were human so he urged Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to go on and find the girls. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru picked up pace, the alarm going off all through the mansion set the boys ears ringing. Crashing through a large wooden door using his claws Inuyasha jumped through the door he destroyed followed by Sesshoumaru to come face to face with quite an alarmed looking girl, she looked about five, with a white dress, white hair and dark eyes, holding up a mirror to her chest.

"who the hell are you kid" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth.

"Kanna" the girl simply replied, almost sending a shiver up Inuyasha's spine as she spoke in such an eerie voice, it was only then that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sensed the other presence in the room

"well, well, well... what do we have here, a couple of hero's here to save the damsels in distress" Naraku laughed evilly. "shame you are too late"

With that last word Sesshoumaru couldn't control himself, was he to late to save his mate

"you will pay" Sesshoumaru hissed his eyes crimson red, claws and fangs growing and a deep rumble was heard from Sesshoumaru's chest as he lurched forward to slash at Naraku but Kanna had already anticipated his move and thrown her mirror in the oncoming attack, it would form a barrier, but Inuyasha had grown furious_ how dare she defend the one who took my love! _

He lunged forward slashing at Kanna, she dodged one of his attacks but fell victim to a second one and she smashed into thousands pieces of glass, with that her mirror cracked and a bright light and echoes of the wind filled the room as what looked light millions of shooting stars burst out of the room.

Meanwhile Sango was rocking herself back and forth trying to calm her sobs when a bright light shone into the room and what appeared to be two shooting stars came down on the bodies of her lost friends,

Sango immediately thought that the things were trying to attack her friends and stood in the light, kicking and punching the air in vain to defend her best friends bodies when she heard a soft whimper from beside her, looking down she gasped as Kagome and Rin opened their eyes and were staring at her

"Rin, Kagome" right then she felt a lump in her throat she threw herself at her two friends laying side by side on the floor, sobbing and sobbing into both of them as she pulled them closer

"I-I-I thought y-y-you (hiccup) were ...go-n-ne forever" Sango managed to finally get out

"shhh, it's okay, we're okay now" Rin replied feeling weak but still managing to stroke her friends hair, while Kagome patted her back. Slowly feeling her strength wash back over her, Rin sat up with Sango still clinging to her and Kagome, Kagome sat up as well. Thinking a joke was in order to lighten the mood.

"quite an interesting day for us wouldn't you say, kidnapped, mated, proposed to, soul sucked quite violently from us, I wonder how the rescue will go" Kagome stated rising an eyebrow in amusement

Rin burst into fits of giggles "yeah I don't think we will be forgetting this day anytime soon"

"I think it's brought us closer together though, you two will not be able to get rid of me now" Sango said with a hint of sadness which certainly didn't go a miss to Rin and Kagome who took one look at each other and pounced on Sango, holding her tightly

* * *

Miroku had finished fighting off the guards, sweat was dripping off his forehead and blood dripped in a rhythm off his sword, before running as fast as his tired legs could carry him in the direction of some serious howling which he knew was coming from Sesshoumaru. Reaching a door which had been destroyed by what looked like claws, Miroku took a deep breath, gulped and then entered the room, to see Sesshoumaru had Naraku up against the wall by his neck, poisonous green acid dripping from his claws...his eyes widened and he gasped at what happened next

"this is for all the times you hit Rin" Sesshoumaru spoke calmly but coldly

Inuyasha slashed Naraku's arm deep with his claws and Naraku cried out in agony

"and this is for ever laying a finger on our girls" Inuyasha stated before he could slash again, Miroku grabbed his arm and punched Naraku in the face hard

"BASTARD" Sesshoumaru spat into Naraku's face before the poison green acid leaked out and within seconds Naraku had gone, finally dead.

Standing back next to Inuyasha and Miroku, who had gone a little bit pale, they were getting more nervous by the second, they really didn't want to end up finding three corpses instead of three beautiful smiles

"don't worry little brother, they will be okay" Sesshoumaru calmly informed even though he wasn't so sure himself.

Walking cautiously down the damaged corridors of the mansion they began the hunt for the three girls.

Inuyasha searched all around the second floor of the mansion in every nook and cranny, not finding a trace of them. Sesshoumaru was wildly searching the top floor still no sign of them. Miroku on the other hand was on the bottom floor and was about to give up searching in the library when leaning against the book shelf his arm slipped and the light came down, Miroku cursed himself, but just at that moment he heard a creak, turning behind him was the bookshelf was ajar, he pulled it open to see a dungeon door, but what was inside made him smile.

* * *

The girls were beginning to get restless, it seemed like ages since they had been in this dark place not knowing where they were

"I hear movements from all over the place and it's making me even more nervous than I already am" Rin whispered.

"me too" Sango cried

"guys I just heard something too" Kagome whimpered as the girls tried to get as close as humanly possible the girls jumped as the door to their cell opened

Sango cried out as she saw who it was staring back at her, flying across the room and jumping onto him Sango sobbed her heart out "I love you, I was so scared" Sango cried with her arms wrapped around Miroku's neck, Miroku felt a lump in his throat as he held onto his girl.

"I FOUND THEM!!" Miroku belted out as loud as possible and then buried his head in the crook of Sango's neck

"thank god you're okay" Miroku's voice was muffled and he lifted his head and held her close to his chest, while stroking her hair

"when Schools out Sango, will you marry me" Miroku whispered

"YES, YES, YES!!" Sango squealed holding Miroku tighter

Kagome and Rin were jumping up and down squealing and cheering, while hugging each other when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha burst in, Rin and Kagome immediately burst into tears, while Sesshoumaru was in front of Rin in seconds crushing her into his chest and holding her close, he was leaning down and sniffing her mark just for comfort.

"I missed you" Rin chimed through tears and looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him a bright love filled smile, she looked so cute Sesshoumaru himself couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and captured her lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever had, pulling away still smiling he cupped her cheek in his hand and she whispered "I love you Sesshoumaru!"

"I love you too" Sesshoumaru whispered pulling her back into his embrace

Inuyasha had dropped his sword and ran over to her, lifting her off the ground and swirling her around before pulling her into a tight embrace

"I love you so much Kagome, if anything would have happened to you, I'd of never have forgiven myself" Inuyasha babbled into Kagome's as he pulled away, leaving a kiss on her forehead before looking her dead in the eye and she knew what he meant, Once Kagome had nodded in approval, Inuyasha didn't wait any longer, before sinking his fangs into her neck, everyone cheering and sobbing in happiness,

Sesshoumaru bent down so Sango and Rin could grab onto his back, while Inuyasha did the same for Kagome and Miroku and they both sped home like lightening. Upon arriving they all went to sit down at the table in the kitchen. Rin couldn't wipe the smile off her face because from now everything was okay- Miroku and Sango were engaged to be married, Kagome and Inuyasha had mated, Sesshoumaru and her had mated, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have fully excepted each other now and most of all Rin was happy for the first time in years with Naraku gone and the most important people in her life by her side

** THE END!!**


End file.
